Chief Adaro
Overview :"The chief of Cassardis, he is beloved and trusted by all of the village folk thanks to his fine decision making abilities." Adaro is the village chief of Cassardis. He raised both the Arisen and Quina and lives in his house in the northernmost part of the village. Adaro is supportive and interested in the Arisen's progress, and introduces them to the concept of Pawns, though he's not particularly fond of them. Quests *Upon a Pawn *Guardsman Sought - Escort quest *Lost and Found Quotes During Upon a Pawn *''"That man you were speaking with... He's o' the pawn legion. They come from some unknown place. Just appear, without a warning. They're a strange lot. Not human, quite. They look the part sure enough, but they lack the will...the spark what drives us. They have no capacity to feel nor act alone, so they live as sellswords. Myrmidons, they're called. Mm... There's an encampment west of the village where men gather to face the dragon. I'd wager a fair number of his kind will be there as well. Why don't you take him? Might be you learn aught o' why he came to you in the first place."'' *''"That pawn'll be looking to head west to the encampment, no doubt. Why don't you see him there? He'll not make the trip on his own. His kind'll rot where they stand, 'less a human orders them to move."'' *''"We hear tales of you from every visitor. The whole village swells with pride at each telling o' your deeds. And yet... Well, don't mistake me, now... To a man, we're pleased you've taken up the mantle o' Arisen. But we know you better than most, and care for you more than all. If we hesitate, it's only that worry stays our joy."'' *''"If your good work continues, even the duke will know your name 'ere long."'' *''"Peace, minnow. I would not keep you from your purpose, even if I could... I ask only you choose your battles with care, and return to us when all is over. This is your home, and we your family. Do you understand?"'' *''"You've done it! The dragon is slain. Our long struggle is finally at an end. I never thought to live to this day."'' *''"I...I cannot find my words. It's not a feeling I've much experience with... This I know: You saved our home, and our lives. I'm certain mine won't be the final thanks you hear this day. You're the pride o' Cassardis!"'' After A Matter of Myrmidons *''"Return from Gran Soren then. I'm sure word o' your deeds passed around that grand city, eh?""'' *''"Once folks in the Capital gather word o' the Arisen's feats, you'll be offered work from every corner, sure as sunset"'' *''"Mmm... You've been my watch for many seasons, so I'll speak plain: It pains me to see you go. But soft feelings from an old man are naught weighed against your duty"'' After Lure of the Abyss *''"We hear tales of you from every visitor. The whole village swells with pride at each telling o' your deeds. And yet..."'' *''"Well don't mistake me now...To a man, we're pleased you've taken up the mantle o' Arisen. But we know you better than most, and care for you more than all. If we hesitate, it's only that worry stays our joy."'' *''"If your good work continues, even the duke will know your name 'ere long."'' *''"Peace, minnow. I would not keep you from your purpose, even if I could... I ask only you choose your battles with care, and return to us when all is over. This is your home, and we your family. Do you understand?"'' * Gallery Adaro.png Adaro.jpg CHIEF ADARO.png Sources Category:Quest NPCs Category:Males